Cursed Waters
by Mirai-Phoenix
Summary: Jusenkyou went a little different for the Saotomes. Now Ranma is dead and the schools will never be joined. Or is he? Yuri (Fully Revised)
1. A Change in Perception

I would just like to go on record by saying I think this idea is not necessary. However, Okaa-san says that keeping a diary, a 'journal' she called it, would help me keep things organized and Usagi-san agreed with her. I guess I should start with who I am and why they think I should write this.

_My name is Ami Mizuno most of the time. It was Ranma Saotome until about a year ago when, while I was still on a martial arts training journey with Pops, I got dragged by him to this 'legendary training ground' called Jusenkyou..._

Cursed Waters

An alternate beginning

Featuring the Sailor Senshi

Chapter One

A Change in Perception

Ranma looked around him at the 'legendary training ground' Pops had been going off about for the last month. He was very far from impressed with the bamboo poles sticking out of the many pools of water. The guide they had hired back at the village outside of the valley was saying something about tragedies in his broken Japanese.

"Are you prepared Ranma?" His father asked him.

"Ah man this place ain't near as bad as I thought." Ranma complained.

"Ranma," Genma called as he jumped off into the air to a pole, "Follow me!"

"Right behind you Pops." He replied sailing to another pole a few feet away.

The two Saotomes faced each other in their chosen stances. Genma in crane and Ranma in a one footed Kempo stance. The guide's voice shouting up at them was ignored by both.

"I won't go easy on you Ranma." Genma warned.

"Heh, that's just the way I like it." The young man shoot back.

Another second passed as the two evaluated their opponent and then they launched to the air. A brief exchange of blows as they passed and the two were on a different pole. Ranma turned around quickly, pushing the pain from his ribs aside. The old man was in fine form today, it had been weeks since he had broken through Ranma's defenses so quickly. Ranma would not be able to get as much height as he wanted for the next pass.

"Please Sirs!" The guide's voice filtered through Ranma's focus, "Very bad you fall in Springs!"

_Oh please,_ Ranma thought, tuning out the man again, _I ain't gonna be the one swimming today!_ He gathered his strength once again and jumped at his father. Ranma winced from the pain his ribs gave at the sudden move, the brief distraction proved enough to allow Genma to land a solid punch in Ranma's midsection. The sudden stop to his momentum resulted in knocking Ranma from the air, he had a quick glimpse of a pool with ice and a thin mist covering it before he struck.

Genma landed and looked at the pool his son had fallen in. The boy was getting sloppy, a novice could've blocked that punch. Genma frowned when Ranma failed to surface immediately. He jumped down and landed by the pool edge. The guide ran up to him and managed to tell the elder Saotome what happened.

"Oh very bad, huff, huff, Young Sir fall in first spring of Jusenkyou, no one ever fall in before. Am not even sure what tragic story is." He finished with a nervous laugh. This could be bad.

The pool's surface rippled and Ranma burst through, coughing up some water and disrupting the pool's mist again. He looked at the two men with his teeth chattering, his face already taking a bluish color.

"Gee-ee-z P-p-p-pop, wha-a-a-a-ts the bi-i-i-i-g idea. Th-th-th-th-this water's free-ee-ee-eezing." He started wading to shore wrapping his arms around himself. Genma and the guide blinked as the mist seamed to start gathering around the approaching boy. Soon Ranma got to the shore but he didn't pull himself up. He sat there with a glazed look as the mist wrapped about him and started to glow a pale blue.

"Boy?" Genma was starting to think he should've listened to those village people who told him Jusenkyou was a bad idea.

Ranma felt very strange, it was as though the landscape in front of him was blurring out of existence and then coming back a tad bit different. He slowly shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling. Instead a series of images assaulted his mind.

-FLASH!-

He was walking between two large men in some kind of armor, complete with swords and lances, down a hall. The double doors at he was approaching were made of some type of dark blue material with a symbol on each door. Some part of his mind identified it as his families crest, the royal crest of Mercury.

One of the guards looked down at him and said something in another language but somehow, Ranma understood it. "Princess, are you all right? You look a little pale."

Ranma was about the hit the blind guy for calling him that when he heard his own voice, although pitched higher, answers in a soft formal tone. "I am fine Geralis, just a slight headache." 

The guard nodded as Ranma reeled in shock.

-FLASH!-

Another setting, this time it was a garden, Ranma saw the... Earth?... in the sky as...she?... walked toward a small group of girls her own age sitting by a fountain. Geralis was with her and, noticing her faltering steps, smiled reassuringly down at her. "Don't worry Princess, Princess Serenity is said to be a very friendly young woman." Ranma swallowed but smiled back up at him.

-FLASH!-

Ranma was in a library looking over a book when she heard the door open behind her.

"Mercury! Are you in here?" It was the Princess from Jupiter, a nice girl but far too violent for Ranma's tastes. Still she promised her Princess that she would at least give her a chance.

"Over here Jupiter!" She called back as she put the book down.

-FLASH!-

Mercury smiled up at the larger girl above her after her breath exploded out of her from the impact. Yet again she was pinned by her sparring partner.

"I win again Mercury." Jupiter smirked, "Now about that prize you were talking about earlier?"

Jupiter lowered her head to Mercury's as she raised her own to meet her lover's.

-FLASH!-

The bodies were starting to pile up around her as Beryl's attack continued unabated. Mercury breathed heavily through a broken rib, the Lunar guard were doing their best but these youma outnumbered them at least a dozen to one. The crackling of lighting nearby lifted her heart. Jupiter was still alive and fighting! Mercury cast a mist over the area and struggled to her love's side. Before she reached her, however, a sharp pain erupted from her side. A lock of pale hair drifted by her eyes as a voice she thought dead came from inches away from her ear.

"Already found a new bed mate, eh Mercury?" Malachite sneered, "Don't worry, I'll send her to meet you soon enough." With that, he jerked the dagger out and let Mercury collapse. As her vision faded, Mercury saw a brilliant flash of sliver light near the main palace. "Jupiter, Serenity..." she whispered as life left her.

-FLASH!-

She was in a sallow pool and two men were staring at her. Where was Jupiter? For that matter, ware was she? This looked nothing like the palace. Wait... she wasn't Mercury, she was Ranma, wasn't she?

No Princess Ranma, no Mercury Saotome, no Ranma Mercury, no Sailor Ranma, no, what was her... his... name? Hands flew to either side of his head as two lives tried to take up the space used by one. Conflicting images and thoughts flooded his mind.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The pale blue light surrounding Ranma suddenly flared around him, blinding the two watching men. Slowly, both scream and light died as Ranma fell to the ground. As his vision cleared, Genma blinked and looked at his unconscious son. Funny, he was sure Ranma's hair wasn't blue before, as he leaned over and turned Ranma over, he got his next shock. The person wearing Ranma's gi was a female! Genma sat back and looked to the guide, who could only shrug at the strange behavior of the pool. A quick explanation of the curses had the two men dragging Ranma to the guide's hut. Later that night two figures left Jusenkyou. One brooding and the other not saying or doing anything beyond following the one in front of her, Ranma no longer seamed to have all of his wits about him, and this curse thing made him mostly useless. But there was still that promise to Nodoka. He would have to figure something out.

)O+   +O(

Ranma woke up in a bed, briefly he thought that the whole experience at Jusenkyou had only been a dream but a look to his right showed a mirror reflecting a pale, blue-haired girl with scared eyes. 

"No." She whispered, "This can't be happening. This isn't my body." She shook her head violently. "Enough of this. What would Jupiter think if she saw you… now?" Ranma broke off looking pensive.

The door opened and a tall woman in a doctor's lab-coat entered. At seeing the alert eyes on her, she smiled reassuringly at Ranma. "Ah nice to see you're finally aware now."

Under a raised eyebrow Ranma replied, "Aware? Don't you mean awake?"

"No I mean aware. You have been awake but unresponsive to outside stimuli for the past week. Now that you are aware, we can find out who you are. By the way, I'm Dr. Yuri Mizuno, the doctor assigned to your case." Dr. Mizuno pulled a chair from the desk and sat down near the girl's side with a clipboard and pen. "I suppose the first question should be who are you? The only identification we found on you was for a Ranma Saotome, but there were two main problems with this. First was that Ranma Saotome was a boy, which you obviously are not." The doctor didn't notice the flinch that crossed the girl's face, "The second was that Ranma Saotome was listed as dead by suicide three days before you were dropped off at the Japanese embassy." This time Dr. Mizuno did see the stricken look on the girl.

Ranma knew she was shacking, the series of images she had seen recently were rapidly approaching more then she could handle. Now it seams that Pop, the only constant in his life, at least this one, had abandoned her and listed him as dead. Emotional responses ran into years of conditioning, but the conditioning had it's foundation almost totally ripped away by recent events and the emotional response made it to the surface. Ranma pulled her knees to her chin, wrapped her arms around them and proceeded to start crying her eyes out.

"Damn you Pops," She forced out between sobs, "How could you abandon me?"

Yuri tried to keep her emotional distance but her maternal instincts had kicked in over this girl after she had first arrived, weakened by years of malnutrition and showing signs of abuse, and they wouldn't be held back now. Setting the clipboard aside, she sat down next to the sobbing girl and placed a comforting arm around her, whispering soothing words.

"Shhhh… It will be all right now, I promise. I'll take care of you. Come on now tell me about it. It will help you."

Ranma heard the words and felt a faint memory of another woman doing much the same to a young princess who had been awakened by nightmares. She soon found herself choking out her story, holding enough sense of mind to limit it to the life of Ranma and managed not to slip and say anything about her recent memories as Princess Mercury. An hour later, Yuri had listened to Ranma's life story and had the girl calmed down. She found it strange that the girl seemed to look at everything from a male perspective, however she wrote it off as a mangled job of raising by this father of hers. When she reached Jusenkyou, Ranma's story grew halting as her memories became more fragmented. One point however surfaced from the zombie-like state she was in at the time.

"Hot water!"

"Pardon?"

"I need a glass of hot water. It should be steaming but not yet boiling."

Yuri narrowed her eyes at the girl. She didn't seem the type to want to hurt her self, but looks could be deceiving. Ranma spotted the look she was receiving and hastened to assure the doctor.

"I swear it's not to hurt me. The guide had said something about the curses being reversed by hot water."

Yuri continued to stare for a few more seconds then went to the rooms' sink and turned the hot water tap all the way on. Soon steam was rising from the spout and Yuri put a cup under. Returning to the bed after grabbing a towel, she handed the girl the towel and slowly poured it water over her arm. Yuri was not sure later exactly when she saw the change but one instant she was pouring water on a blue-haired girl, and the next second, it was a black-haired boy. She dropped the cup to the floor and backed up in shock.

Ranma smiled at the sight of his old body and turned to Yuri, his smile faded in the face of her confusion. Ranma hesitantly got off the bed and took a step toward her. He stopped when she flinched and pulled back even farther. Ranma stood there thinking until he saw the cup on the ground, an idea popped up and went to the sink. Yuri watched him turn on the water and started to approach him when he brought is arm near the stream of water. Well short of the stream, a few drops landed on his arm and, in a soft pulse of blue light, Ranma-chan was blinking at the water.

"I guess I don't need as much to change into a female as I do to change back into male." She commented mostly to herself.

"That was a scientific impossibility." Dr. Mizuno stated.

"Umm…sorry?" The girl shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Yuri sighed and sat back down. She looked back up at the girl by the sink and thought about her problem. She had always prided herself on her adaptability, but this was stretching it. But here was solid evidence that magic did exist, and the scientist part of her was beginning to get excited at the prospect. "Um... Ranma?" She started, not sure how to brooch this subject, "I would like to run some tests on this curse of yours."

Ranma narrowed her eyes, "Hey, I don't want to become some science experiment or some guinea pig."

"Oh nononono, I swear it will just be between us. I'm just curious on how this works."

Ranma didn't like the idea on one hand, but another side, recently acquired, was telling her the advantages of understanding this. As she was still deciding, Yuri delivered the coupe de grace. "You know, there is an old saying. 'Knowledge is power.' If you know your curse, you could see about getting rid of it."

Ranma lifted her eyes to this, finding her new memories agreeing with the doctor. Why she remembered one time when she helped the researchers at the Mercury Academy cure the Medusa Plague.

"All right. But all findings stay between us agreed?"

"Agreed." Yuri nodded.

)O+   +O(

Over the next week, the two ran every test they could think of. The eventually found that Ranma needed an ounce of steaming hot water to change back into a boy, but any cold liquid more then a teardrop would change him into a her, and they found that he couldn't seem to stay male for very long. Cold liquids always seemed to find him. Over the week, Ranma slowly began to merge both personalities, she became resigned to being female most of the time but was determined to find a cure. Yuri found herself becoming more and more impressed with the young neo-girl. She handled herself very well. At times Yuri could've sworn that Ranma was raised at a high-class school rather then the road that she said she was. Yuri was also quite surprised at how intelligent Ranma was, she would have never come up with half the tests the young girl did. Finding her depressed one day, Yuri suggested Ranma take an IQ test. The results seemed to surprise Ranma as well, Yuri found herself very impressed by the 302 Ranma scored.

Soon, however, problems arose when it became clear that nothing was wrong with Ranma anymore. Without any insurance, the hospital was reluctant to keep her around, but the police and immigration were unable to locate Genma Saotome, and the mother, a Nodoka Saotome had an unlisted address, so there was no one to take care to the young Saotome. An answer came from an unexpected source. Yuri Mizuno offered to adopt the abandoned girl, as she was listed in the hospital records. With no other option beside placing her in an orphanage anyway, Dr. Mizuno's request was granted. The two women had briefly discussed what name Ranma would go under. Ranma had wanted to keep her original name, but Yuri pointed out that she could always use Ranma when she was male and another name when female to cut down on confusion and as a way to avoid revealing the curse. Finally, one Ami Mizuno was added to the Mizuno family list as the daughter of Yuri Mizuno.

With Ami checked out of the hospital, Yuri found her request for a transfer back to Japan that she had placed before Ranma arrived approved. Within the month, mother and daughter were on a plane back to Japan.

Once they were settled in their apartment, Ami Mizuno found her mother springing another surprise on her.

"What? School?"

"Yes, school. You didn't actually expect to stay here all day did you?" Yuri cocked an eyebrow at her daughter and was satisfied when Ami started to squirm under her gaze.

"Um... no?" Ami hazarded a guess.

"Good answer. Besides, you've missed most of your education while on the road so you have a lot to make up for. So in addition to regular school, you will be attending extra classes after school to help you catch up. Your intelligence will be alot of help to you here, you learn things at an amazing rate so I expect you should catch up to the other students within a few months. If that long."

"But what about my martial arts?"

"You still get up before dawn Ami-chan, you have plenty of time to practice."

"I guess so..." Ami still was not happy with this. School was boring from what he remembered and Mercury had private tutors with the other Princesses back during the Silver Millennium. But she promised her new mother that she'd do as she said. Oh well. It wasn't as if she'd be attacked by youma here. Strange, it doesn't look like rain, I wonder where the thunder came from. Putting it out of her mind, Ami caught up to her mother as they went to the shopping strip to pick up her school supplies. She had a big day tomorrow.

)O+   +O(

End chapter 1.

Author's Notes or 'How I expect to explain this insanity:' 

I had noticed in most of the Sailor Moon/Ranma crossovers where Ranma was made into a Senshi that she was, most of the time, either Sailor Moon, Saturn, Pluto or, in cases of a new senshi, Solaris, Terra or one of the systems moons. But in all cases, Ranma was a power hitter. I found myself wondering how Ranma would do as one of the not-so-powerful. From that idea, the heart of this story was born. Why Mercury? Why not? Her powers over _cold_ water seemed appropriate. Besides, she's one of my favorite Senshi. As for how the Spring of Drowned Sailor Mercury came into being. I plan to explain that next chapter.

As for timelines, it obviously starts before Cannon Ranma ½, as Jusenkyou was shown in a flashback. As for Sailor Moon, I tweaked the time line a bit. I'm making Sailor Mercury come in where Sailor Jupiter did, and moving Mars and Jupiter up one. So the Senshi team will be Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and then Sailor Mercury. And as for the part of Mercury and Jupiter being lovers, well... it just kind of happened. Gomen, the story mostly writs itself. Well this will now make four stories I have to work on. Oh well. I'm focusing more on Heaven's Fire and will add to the others as the ideas come.

Next on **_Cursed Waters_**: Ami meets the Senshi! Nice Kitty, Good Kitty! Zoasite Strikes! And: "What do mean that's my only attack?"


	2. A Past Revealed, A Destiny Found

There are times when I'm glad Pops took me to Jusenkyou. Oh I could've done without getting cursed, but I don't think I would've been able to develop as a person more if I didn't. My memories of the Silver Millennium showed me that there was more to life then fighting. My time with Okaa-san has allowed me to become both scholar and warrior. And then there are my friends. Friends I would never have if I was still the old Ranma or with Pops. He would never have approved of any of them, and would most likely have us move if this were before. 

As of yet my only real regret over Jusenkyou is finding that Pops... Genma didn't care for me as a son, or child really. A true parent would not have abandoned their child in his or her time of need like that. Whenever I think about that incident, I'm all the more thankful that Okaa-san was there. I really don't know what would have happened to me otherwise.

Cursed Waters

An alternate beginning

Featuring the Sailor Senshi

Chapter Two

A Past Revealed, A Destiny Found

The sun had only just crossed above the horizon and the residents of Juuban had barely begun to awaken but there was already activity in the district. Night shift personnel were heading home, paper couriers were on their rounds, and, from Juuban Park, the sounds of a single voice shouting.

"Kiya!"

The punch flew straight and true. Before the ringing of his shout died, Ranma spun around into the next part of the kata. Sweat flew from his body after sudden stops as he moved like water from one move to the next.

"Kiya!"

Although he was in the park practicing, Ranma's mind was on something completely different. Paying only enough attention to keep his forms correct, Ranma dwelled on other matters.

"Kiya!"

His dreams over the past six weeks almost always ended up being the memories of Princess Mercury. Those that weren't often instead were nightmares about becoming a pale imitation of her and Ranma, or of his father. The dreams were always the same, Ranma watched the events from Princess Mercury's eyes, feeling every thing she felt, aware that it was a dream and unable to change or do anything. In most cases he didn't mind seeing what life was like back then. It was only Mercury's memories of Malachite or Jupiter that gave him problems. Ranma never could get used to the idea of loving a man that much. He didn't mind the ones with Jupiter as much, but knowing he was a girl with another girl… It kept weirding him out. Last night's, however, was entirely different. 

"Kiya!"

It had started with one of the memories he hated to relive, the final battle of the Moon Kingdom against the rebelling armies of Earth. He never could stand how Mercury always refused combat training, especially after the time she was nearly raped by some overzealous dignitaries. If it wasn't for the intervention of 'violent' Jupiter, she would've been. However, the Fall of the Moon was the worst. Ranma knew a trained warrior would've heard Kunzite's approach before he slipped the knife between her ribs. The dream had proceeded as normal, after Kunzite left her to bleed to death, he saw the light spreading out from the Palace. Normally he awakened at this point, but not this time.

"Kiya!"

As the light washed over her, Mercury was lifted up and enclosed in some sort of energy sphere. Dimly, she saw other sphere's rising into the sky. She had one last look at the burning Palace before her own sphere launched toward the Earth. Mercury struggled to get to her knees in the orb, but she had lost too much blood, she was dying and she knew it. The muted world outside the barrier became more clouded as she entered the atmosphere. How long she traveled, Mercury couldn't tell, but she did know when she landed. The sphere dissipated about a foot above ground, which, unfortunately, was two feet below the water line. Already weakened by blood loss, Mercury could only flounder helplessly as the water covered her. Just when as the water began to fill her lungs, Mercury heard the Queen's voice one last time.

"I am sorry I could not save you. Please, protect my daughter in the future."

"KIYA!!"

Ranma had drifted closer to the edge of the grove as he thought, and, as the memory came to an end, accidentally pushed his fist into one of the trees. The sudden pain brought him back to the present and, wincing, he pulled his hand from the jagged hole. Wrapping the wound with his spare towel, Ranma carefully checked around for other eyes. Finding none, he lifted his water bottle above his hand and dumped the contents over the wound. Shaking the water from her hand, Ami wiped the sweat from her body as best she could before placing her things in the bag and leaving the park, her thoughts heavy once more.

)O+ +O(

Ranma was not the only one in the park that morning. On her morning jog, Makoto Kino, also known to a select few as Sailor Jupiter, had her own thoughts on previous battles. Unlike Ranma's however, the battle on her mind happened two days ago at this very park. The Sailor Senshi were responding to Naru's call for help and arrived in time to see the Dark Kingdom general Neflite save Usagi's friend from Zoysite, another Dark Kingdom general. They were unable to save the dark warrior and could only watch helplessly as he dissolved in a cloud of light, leaving only a blood stained cloth and Naru's broken heart.

Makoto was not really sure that that battle should be put it the 'win' column. Both Usagi and her were of the opinion that they should've done more to save Neflite, or Nephrite as he was calling himself at the end, while Rei, ever the pragmatist, pointed out that there was one less Dark Kingdom General to worry about. Makoto some times wondered if Rei held any compassion for others outside of her circle. The past two days were almost unbearable for the Senshi of Lightning, knowing for certain that there was another general out there, but unable to _do_ anything until he made his move, Makoto found herself hoping Zoysite would attack soon.

A shout drew her attention to the small woods in the park, curious as to who was also up at this hour, Makoto slowed down to try and see past the trees. A flash of white caught her eye, and, after identifying the cloth as a martial arts gi, Makoto changed direction to the tree line. She walked softly, hoping to not disturb the practicing martial artist, well, that and to get a good look if it turned out to be a cute boy. Peeking around a tree, Makoto forgot all about Zoysite and the Dark Kingdom. Before her eyes was the most incredible guy she ever saw! Forget her last sempai, this one was definitely a cut above the rest. Those eyes! That body! That butt! Oh, Kami, that butt!! Makoto had hearts in her eyes as she slipped into numerous daydreams about her newly found perfect guy.

The crack of wood briefly shock her back to reality as she saw him pull his fist from the hole he put in the tree. Suddenly, more depressing thoughts entered her head as she hide behind the tree fully. She knew there was no way a normal or even most skilled martial artists could so bury there fists in solid wood in just one punch. The possibility that he was from the Dark Kingdom just became a lot higher. Still, she needed more definite proof. Her lips quirked, and what better way then to ask him?

"Excuse me...?" She started as she walked from around the tree. "I couldn't help... but... see... you?" Makoto blinked in confusion at the empty glade. A quick look around only turned up a blue-haired girl leaving the park, the boy had vanished. Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Makoto resumed her run, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

)O++O(

Within a dark cavern, a woman sat on a cold stone throne. Her fire red hair moving as though in a breeze, Queen Beryl summoned the next of her four generals.

"Zoysite! Appear before me!"

In a swirl of cherry blossoms, the effeminate general appeared, floating in mid-air. "Yes your Majesty? What would you have of me?"

"Zoysite, I want you to find the Nijizushou contained within seven humans. Use this crystal to release the Dark Kingdom warriors contained within each." Beryl summoned a small, black crystal near Zoysite. "Once they are free, bring the Crystals back to me. We shall use them to find the Maboroshi no ginzuishou. No go! I hope you will be more successful then your predecessors." She finished with an evil smirk as she gazed at the general over her crystal ball.

Zoysite landed and knelt before his queen. "I shall not fail you or our great Queen Metallia."

A short time later, Zoysite stood in his personal chambers, gazing at the crystal in his hands. He focused his power into the mystical stone before tossing it from his hand.

"Kurozuishou, show me the first of the Crystal Carriers!"

The crystal stopped an inch from his hand and spun once before casting an image into the air. Zoysite studied the image before snatching the crystal from the air, breaking the spell.

"I see," he told the room, "The first nijizuishou will be the Dark Kingdom's before the day is done!"

In another swirl of cherry blossoms, the Dark general was gone.

)O++O(

Ami Mizuno witnessed the events around her with a sort of detached curiosity. Even after the previous day's trip, the school uniform still didn't look any better. Registration went well she assumed, for most of the interview she read the physics book she bought back in China. The principals' voice droned over head along with her mother's responses. Ami was handed a schedule, and told to show up on time. A glance over the class listing had Ami convinced she would learn little here. When she told her findings to her mother, Yuri just smiled and replied that not everything learned in schools pertained to books. She did, however, also register Ami in a local juku school after Crossroads finished.

Now it was her first day of school as a girl, and Ami was sure everyone was looking at her. Whispers faintly heard behind her had her convinced that the other students knew her secret and were ridiculing her. The first half of school played havoc on her nerves, she tried to bury the feelings by focusing totally on the teacher and lesson and found, to her surprise, that lunch came sooner then she thought. She turned down an offer to join some friends for lunch, made by a blonde girl with her hair rolled up into two buns with tails still almost reaching the floor, Usagi if she remembered right. She ate her lunch in the classroom, keeping the pace down to what her mother called "human speed, if not ladylike."

Gym class, originally the only class she was looking forward to, turned out to be the class that rattled her the most. She had forgotten that she would have to change in the girl's locker room, with other girls. Ami was so shaken up that her performance was sub-standard by her reasoning. To the others in the class, the new girl was a lot better then they expected for someone that the school rumor monger, Umino, said was a certified genius, not up to the level set by Makoto, but about as good as most students. The only class Ami did truly enjoy was Music, oh, she quickly determined that playing an instrument was not among her skills, but she lost herself in singing.

After school, Ami made a mental note to look into the music and computer clubs, even if she would not likely be able to go because of juku, she still wanted to find out about them. Since the juku class was not starting until next week, she began making her way home.

"Mizuno-san!"

The call was repeated again before Ami found who was calling her. It was the blonde girl from her class, Usagi Tsukino. Ami slowed and waited for the running girl to catch up to her. Just a few steps before she would've reached Ami, Tsukino-san suddenly tripped over something and was sent sprawling on the ground. Ami rushed to the fallen girl to see if she was all right, as she knelt by her, Ami glanced she  looked at the spot where Tsukino-san tripped over. Ami sweatdroped after seeing the smooth expanse of concrete the girl tripped over.

"Uh... Are you all right Tsukino-san?" She asked the groaning girl. 

"Itai..." The young girl whined as she got to her knees rubbing her forehead.

Ami suppressed a smile and a giggle (she _never_ giggled) and was about to help Tsukino-san to her feet when she caught sight of a demon jumping down by her. The small, black demon arrogantly walked to the two girls, one sitting in pain the other frozen in terror. In some part of her mind, Ami commented that the demon-fear was a lot less then it normally was, that and the demon looked very familiar from Mercury's memories. Grasping that single realization, Ami wrestled with her fear as the demon approached. The demon looked into her eyes and stopped, for a second, Ami was sure she saw confusion in the cat's eyes. Again the black cat advanced, but this time it was slower, almost as though it was giving Ami a chance to get used to its' presence.

"Thanks for helping me Mizuno-san!" A bright voice suddenly broke the silence as Usagi climbed to her feet, blissfully unaware of the tension in her new classmate. She instead spotted the cat approaching them. "Luna! Hi!" She rushed forward and swept the cat in her arms before turning back to the still immobile girl. "This is my cat, Luna. Isn't she neat?" The cat was thrust almost right in front of Ami's face, the almost human expression of exasperation on the cat's face went totally missed by the panicking girl.

"Aaaghhhh!!!" Ami stumbled three steps back, eyes wide in terror of the cat.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked and Ami, blinked at Luna, and back at Ami before realizing. "Are you afraid of cats?" The shaking girl offered no hint that she had heard her. Luna, examining the situation more, quietly offered her charge some advice.

"Usagi, take a few steps back, put me down and comfort the girl. She's not afraid, she's terrified."

"Umm... right Luna." The still confused girl agreed as she set the cat down and slowly walked to Ami. "Uh... Mizuno-san? It's all right, Luna won't harm you. She's a nice kitty."

"P-p-p-please don-n-n-n-n't t-t-t-t-t-treat me like a c-c-c-c-child." The girl haltingly replied as she forced herself to relax. "I-I-I-I can get a h-h-h-hold of myself in j-j-j-just a bit." Ami took a few more shuddering breaths before closing her eyes and relaxing the rest of the way.

"Oh... right, gomen nisei. I didn't mean to insult you." Usagi bowed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It... it is all right," Even with her new memories, Ami still couldn't stand to see a girl cry, "It was not your fault that you didn't know. My fear is not something I like to advertise." She looked at the very slowly approaching cat. "You know," she told Usagi absently, "This is the closest I've been to a c-c-c-c-cat since the incident. I think it's because your Luna reminds me of another cat I knew before it happened." She technically didn't lie, the Luna Mercury knew was centuries before Ranma was born, let alone trained in the Neko-ken.

Usagi worriedly looked between her cat and classmate as Luna came to her. When she was within arms reach, Usagi kneeled down and gathered her in her arms once again. "Umm... anywise, I meant to ask you something..." She trailed off, finger alongside her mouth as she tried to remember. Ami looked at the girl and waited for her to remember. And waited. And waited.

"sigh Come on Tsukino-san, walk with me. Maybe you'll remember on the way." She said, already continuing on her path.

"Huh? Oh! Right." Usagi hurried to catch up. A couple of blocks later, Usagi perked up as she remembered. "Oh yeah! I remember now! I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the arcade with me."

Ami glanced over at her traveling companion, her wide, hopeful eyes, and sighed. "I don't see why not. Okaa-san won't be back from the hospital until this evening and I have nothing important to do. Lead the way Tsukino-san."

"Cool! Oh and please call me Usagi!"

Ami smiled and nodded to her new friend, "I'm Ami, nice to meet you."

Soon, the two girls were inside Crown Arcade, Usagi went straight to the Sailor V game with Ami trailing behind looking at her first arcade parlor. Usagi was already on her second life when the blue-haired girl looked over her shoulder. As she watched Usagi play, Ami was analyzing every move of the girls hands and what the character on the screen did. Soon, Usagi got up, her money spent and her last life gone, the only consolation was the number three spot on the high score list.

"Darn, out of money. Hay Ami, wanna try?"

"Hmmm? Oh sure, I'll give it a shot."

With that, Ami sat down and entered the amount asked for. After a minute familiarizing herself with the controls, Ami proceeded to decimate both Usagi's previous score and the two above her. Usagi's eyes filled her face as she watched a first-time player climb well past her own max level. Murmuring behind her drew Usagi's attention to the crowd that had gathered around to see the young genius play.

"Hello Usagi-san, brought a new friend today?" Usagi looked over her shoulder at Motoki, the young manager of the arcade. 

"Yes, she's my new friend Ami. Doing rather well at the game isn't she?" The girl nervously laughed.

The crowd groan as one when Ami's final life was lost and left to return to their own games. The player in question however, merely frowned and entered her initials and claimed the number one position on the game with a margin of over a hundred thousand points. As she was getting up, a cluncking sound had her blinking as the game deposited a pen in the tray below the counsel. Picking the pen up, Ami found herself liking the light blue coloring and the curious cap with an orb surrounded by a ring. The pen kept tickling something in the back of her mind. She almost pinned it down when she heard a voice that totally derailed her entire thought process.

"Hey Usagi-chan, we were staring to wonder what happened to you when you didn't meet us at the Hikawa Shrine." Eyes wide, Ami slowly turned her head, already both dreading and hoping on what she would see.

"I, however, knew you were probably goofing off. Blow your allowance yet odango-atama?" Standing beside Usagi were two girls, one in a dark school uniform Ami recognized as the type worn by TA Academy students, a private school in Juuban that only rich kids could afford to attend. She had long, glossy black hair almost touching the floor and a faintly superior air around her.

"Rrrreeeeiiii... Stop picking on me!" Usagi wildly waved her arms in anger.

"Chill out Rei, let her at least explain why she missed the meeting." It was the second girl that had all of Ami's attention. She was tall, almost as tall as her guy side, brown hair in a ponytail, and green eyes that sparkled with kindness and mischief. Voice, body and mannerisms were a dead ringer for Mercury's old lover from the Silver Millennium, Jupiter. 

"I was making friends with the new student in my class, you hear about her Mako-chan? She really is as smart as Umino said." Ami was paralyzed, her heart pounding and breath coming in short gasps. She knew she was shacking like a leaf in a storm, the tall brunette filling her eyes and thoughts.

"Guys, this is Ami Mizuno, Ami these are my friends, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino." The two newcomers turned to the half-raised girl and blinked. She was staring at them as though she had seen a ghost, pale and shacking with a light sheen of sweet on her forehead. Rei had her suspicions raised immediately, she could feel magic practically _pouring_ off her, her reactions had Rei pegging her as a Dark Kingdom agent. Makoto, on the other hand, was concerned. The poor girl looked like she was going to collapse at any moment. "Hey, are you okay?" She reached out and placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder.

Ami flinched at the contact, several memories of Jupiter touching Mercury there and other places flashing through her head. She finished standing and jerked away from Makoto. "Ah...I'm...I'm fine." She stammered out, "I... uh.... I need to go now I'll see you tomorrow Usagi bye!" She turned and practically ran from the arcade and down the street. The disguised Senshi blinked as one before turning to each other.

"Well that was strange." Makoto commented, "Ran out of here like youma were on her tail."

"Might not be far from the truth," Rei coldly told the other two, "I sensed lots of magic coming off her."

"That doesn't mean anything Rei." Usagi started to defend her new friend.

"She recognized us," Rei bluntly said. "Or at least Makoto and myself. We have to consider the possibility that she may be from the Dark Kingdom."

"No." Usagi firmly replied, "I will not accept that. If we think that all are our enemy, we will soon forget what we are fighting for. I'm going to check on her." Usagi left her two fellow Senshi and tried to follow Ami's trail, Luna cradled in her arms.

)O++O(

_Coward!_

Ami continued to insult herself even as she ran. She had thought that she had managed to place the feelings and memories of Mercury behind her. They were thousands of years old, they had now place in her modern life. The encounter at the arcade proved otherwise.

_Coward!_

She ran into the park without noticing it. The pain in her heart still causing her to be short of breath, as tears, _tears_, slipped from her eyes. Seeing her love and having her not recognize her was a dagger sharper then the one Kunzite killed her with. With the new knowledge that a look-alike was alive, Ami found her imagination going off into fantasies where she got back together with her or where this 'Makoto' already had some one she cared for and Ami, poor Ami, would be left out in the cold.

_Coward!_

But instead of facing her, Ami ran. The feelings and thoughts overwhelmed her completely, and instead of facing the problem, she proved that she was her father's child by running.

_CowardcowardcowardcowardCOWARD!!_

Her legs gave out, sending Ami to the ground. Sobs wracked her slender frame as she pounded the ground in a futile attempt to silence her own thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" A kind voice broke into her self-ridiculing. She looked up into the kind brown eyes of a man in a dark gi, the glasses on his face giving him a wise look. The skeleton on his back was the thing that jarred her fully back into reality. Ami blinked at the skull poking over his shoulder, sure that she was hallucinating. The man followed her gaze over his shoulder and at the skeleton. "Oh. This is my skeleton, Betty. Lovely complexion don't you think?" He told the girl with a winning smile. "I'm Ono Tofu. I run a small clinic in a nearby ward, Nerima."

"If you run a clinic in another ward, then what are you doing here?" The confused part-time girl asked.

Tofu laughed nervously and sat back on his heels, "Well, um, I was, uh, visiting a, uh, relative! Yes, a relative here in Tomobiki."

"This is Juuban." Ami told him.

He blinked a few times at her before a sheepish smile crept on his features. "Oh, right. Okay to tell the truth, I kind of black out in certain conditions back in Nerima. After they leave me, I always find myself somewhere else with Betty here."

Ami folded her legs under her and sat back while examining Tofu, her recent flight suppressed in her mind. "Well, maybe you should see someone about it. If it happens when you're looking at a patient, you might injure them."

"Well, it's not as bad as it first sounds. All my patients know in advance when one is coming. Besides, I know what causes them, and I am determined to get over them and ask her out." Tofu declared.

Ami blinked, "Her? Your attacks are caused by a girl?" She really didn't think that was a medically sound theory.

"Well, their not really 'attacks' per say. More like I totally panic when she's around. You know," He cocked his head at the overly serious blue-haired girl before him, "You looked like you might know a bit about that. Care to talk about it with an impartial third party?"

Ami found herself remembering her problem and sighed dejectedly, "I doubt it would help but it can't make it worse. I saw someone today who could've passed as the twin for my old lover. When I saw her, I totally panicked."

Tofu nodded, seemingly unfazed by the thought that the girl was talking about another girl. "Could she be your previous companion?"

Ami shot that down with a shake of her head. "No, she died a while back. There is no way it could've been her."

"I see," He nodded, "What about the possibility that this girl you just saw was her reincarnation?" He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Re.. incarnation?" Ami's eyes widened as the one thing she hadn't considered slapped her in the face. Her hopes started rising again before an earlier idea reasserted itself. "Even if she was, there is nothing that says she'll recall what we once shared. Besides," she finished up, feeling down again, "Someone as beautiful as her _has_ to have someone already."

Tofu frowned, "But their is nothing that says she won't recall is there? If even the slightest chance exists, you should explore it to the fullest. If you don't, you cheapen your feelings for her." He had the satisfaction of seeing the girl turn wide, hopeful eyes on him again. This time, the hope didn't die. "You can't let things bring down your dreams, fight for what you want. If your heart is good, your wish pure and your dreams true, what you hope for will be yours."

"Sure good advice." Both heads jerked to look at the new speaker. Tofu narrowed his eyes, this stranger's ki felt, twisted somehow. Ami thought her heart stopped yet again. Unlike with Makoto, there was no denying who the figure floating before her was. "Zoasite." She whispered.

"This conversation doesn't concern you stranger," Tofu him, moving in front of the girl, he hadn't practiced the combat aspect of his art for a long time, but if this man even tried to threaten the girl, he would find out just how painful shiatsu could be.

"Oh I quite agree. However I was getting tired of waiting for it to end. I have business with you Dr. Tofu." Zoysite lifted his right hand and pointed the tip of the kurozuishou at the chiropractor, "I've been sent to bring you back to Queen Beryl."

Ami's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger, Beryl was the name of the Earth noble who raised the armies against the Moon. First Zoysite and now Beryl? She thought Queen Serenity defeated them.

"I know of no Queen named Beryl," Tofu told the dark general, "And I have no intention of going with you anywhere."

 Zoysite smiled and replied, "Suit yourself. Zoi!" He flicked his palm at Tofu and sent the crystal spinning. After two turns, it stopped and fired a yellow beam at Tofu's chest. Tofu screamed as a subspace pocket opened, revealing a blue crystal inside. Zoysite laughed demurely as Tofu fell to his knees and raised a hand to lazily catch the crystal as it flew out. He spared the young girl behind the good doctor and smirked, "I would suggest that you leave, but I actually hope Tofu here takes care of you. All that nonsense about dreams and pure hearts. Ha! If you don't have the power to take what you want and keep it, you don't deserve it." Zoysite floated up and, as the cherry blossom petals swirled about his form as he faded, shot off a final, sarcastic comment to the girl, "I _do_ hope you remember that next life time. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ami had backed away from Tofu when the beam hit him and could only watch in horror at the scene. Zoysite's comments brought a frown directed at the fleeing general. A low guttural growl came from Tofu as a white column of energy enveloped him. Senses recently acquired but unused for centuries suddenly informed Ami of the presence of a youma.

"Kuso!" Ami bit out as she settled in a lose combat stance, frantically trying to remember how to summon Mercury's power and praying that it still existed. The column faded, leaving a hulking monster where Tofu once was. Ami guessed it was about seven feet tall, and dressed, outrageously enough, in hospital scrubs. The things arms, however, were far from funny. Grotesquely bulging with muscle, they had various surgical and other medical tools coating them. In place of a left hand, he had an enormous pair of forceps spinning and clashing against itself. The beast looked at Ami with solid yellow eyes over a surgical mask that seamed fused with the gray skin of his face.

"Doctor Terror!" It screamed.

_Oh man,_ Ami thought,_ how do I get myself into these situations?_ She sighed and braced her feet again as she prepared to attack.

)O++O(

Author: Well I could just cut it there and leave the rest for next chapter. (Looks out window and sees a peasant mob with torches, pitchforks and other farming tools.) Ummm... or not. -_-U

)O++O(

Huffing, Usagi stopped and leaned against a wall. She had been searching for Ami for the past five minutes with no luck. Luna calmly walked up to her and, after gazing at her for a second or two, offered more sage advice.

"You need to cut back on the sweets Usagi. You don't want to end up fat do you?"

"Luuunnnnaaa..." The pigtailed blonde whined. Before she could continue, a scream echoed from the park. "Wha?" Usagi blinked at the park entrance where some people were already running out. "What's going on?" She asked a teen she snagged coming out of the park.

"There's some monster in the park attacking some blue-haired chick!" The boy told her while twisting his arm around, trying to break Usagi grip.

"Blue-haired?" Usagi whispered, letting the boy go.  "Luna, a youma's attacking Ami! I've got to help her! MOON PRISIM POWER, MAKE UP!" 

One transformation sequence later, Sailor Moon was running toward the park. On the street corner, Luna followed her charge's progress before heaving a long-suffering sigh. "Why can't she be this brave _all_ the time? Oh well, better go after her and see how long _this_ burst of courage lasts."

)O++O(

Ami flipped to the side, avoiding another blade launched at her. The things speed was incredible. She was just barely staying ahead of it's attacks. She had yet to get a chance to study it's fighting style, strengths and weaknesses or even mount an effective counter-strike. A series of backflips took her out of it's immediate rang and gave her some much needed breathing space. Taking large gulps of air, Ami engaged the one thing her father gave her that worked. She began to examine 'Doc Terror' in a tactical light. Good reach and excellent speed, and if the gouges on the ground around them were any indication, quite strong. It had already proved that the tools on its arms were more then decoration and was not showing any signs of being tired at all. The way its body was structured made what little she knew about pressure points and shiatsu unreliable. Final analysis: she was screwed.

Frowning, Ami ignored her conclusion and began taking furtive glances around the park. If she couldn't take it head-on, then she'd use the environment to beat it. There, that jungle gym set should at least slow it down. Coiling her muscles, Ami crouched and prepared to take off toward the bars as she locked eyes with the youma. It was very confident of it's win, she saw. It was just walking toward her, taking its time. She was not, apparently, considered a significant threat, she'd show it soon how much a threat she could....be?! She whipped her head around, feeling a surge of Silver Millennial power. This, unfortunately, left her unguarded for half a second, more then enough time for Doc Terror to brake into a run and close the distance between the two to less then half a foot. Realizing her mistake, Ami tried to turn back around and backpedal away, but cold metal locked around her neck as the youma grabbed her with its left arm.

"I think we should explore acupuncture as a solution." The thing told her, chuckling behind its mask. The right hand wove around itself, forming a cylinder with multiple needlepoints at the end and waves of heat rising. Still laughing, it brought the barrel an inch from her face and was about to fire when...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Annoyed at the interruption, Doc Terror turned his head at saw it's next patient. Standing on the very jungle gym Ami was trying for, was another girl. This one was had a white bodysuit with a short blue skirt, a blue with white piping flap in back and, red boots with white trim, white gloves with red trim, a blue collar, two large blue bows, one on her chest, the other behind her, and a golden tiara on her forehead and two red hair ornaments over her unusual hair style. Seeing that she had its attention, Sailor Moon began her introductory speech.

"Parks are to enjoy the afternoon day in with good friends and loved ones. I will not let you destroy it. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'LL PUNISH YOU!"

"Wait your turn!" Doc Terror yelled, swinging its arm to point at the sailor-suited champion of justice. The needles shot out like a machine gun at the now shrieking and panicking Sailor Moon.

"Owie. Hay watch it! Whoa! Yipes! HHEELLPPP!!" Sailor Moon cried as she frantically jumped and weaved about, somehow dodging every needle. Ami used the distraction to ineffectively rain blows on the device holding her and kick at the beast's main body. Growling in frustration, Doc Terror slammed the girl into the ground.

"Stay there!" It commanded, "I'll be right back." No longer encumbered, the youma morphed its other arm into a copy of the right, and with both barrels, fired hundreds of needles at now greatly panicking Sailor Moon. Coughing, Ami rolled over to her knees rubbing her neck. She struggled to her feet and glared at the thing.

"No way I'm going to just lay here. I've got to help her!"

In the nearby bushes, Luna saw a blue sigal appear on Ami's forehead, the sigal of... "Mercury!"

Looking at the new voice, Ami saw Usagi's cat run out at her. She felt a flare or terror as she neared but then she heard the impossible. "Ami! You must transform and help Sailor Moon!"

"Luna? It _is_ you! How...? Transform?" Suddenly, she knew. Reaching into her pocket, Ami withdrew the pen she got from the Sailor V game earlier, the sense of familiarity solidifying into knowledge. Stand tall, Ami held the pen above her and called a phrase not heard in thousands of years.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!!"

Inside the orb, the symbol of Mercury appeared and started to spin. Ami brought the pen, water tailing behind it, down in a circle, stopping at her chest and turning around in the process. The water flowed about her form and, in a ripple, changed into her Senshi uniform, identical to Sailor Moon's except that it was entirely blue and white. In a final burst of power, Sailor Mercury was back once more.

Sensing something behind it, Doc Terror turned in time to see a white gloved fist slam into its face. Staggering back, it shook it's head and focused on the new target, roaring, it thrust an arm, morphed in to a long blade, at her.

Deftly, Mercury slipped to the left, letting the blade cut by her face with an inch to spare. Smiling, she grabbed the arm and swung herself over, planting both feet in its face and grinding them as she twisted over the arm. She landed on her right knee, right arm by her waist and left held in front of her, just below waist-level on the youma. With a cry, Sailor Mercury threw an enhanced punch to the things groin, proving that was still a guy. As it was falling, she back rolled and sprang to her feet, smirking at her groaning opponent.

From the time she heard the words, Sailor Moon had been watching Sailor Mercury's debut fight with her jaw on the ground. Seeing the youma down she picked her jaw up and started over to the new Senshi. As she past Doc Terror, though, one of its arms lashed out, grasping her ankle. With a startled squawk, Sailor Moon fell over and was lifted as the thing regained its feet, swinging her in a circle.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Mercury grumbled, "Fine, let's see how you like this. SHABBON..." She brought both hands in front of her, a sphere of energy forming between her palms as she turned in a circle ending with her arms crossed, the sphere holding position where her arms met. "SPRAY!!" She threw her arms up, disrupting the sphere and causing the super-cold energy to spread though out the area, forming a thick mist. Just as the mist covered it, Doc Terror launched Sailor Moon at Sailor Mercury. Narrowing her eyes, Mercury jumped and grabbed Moon as she was tumbling through the air. Landing, she looked Sailor Moon over, she was fine but very dizzy. Luna neared the two Senshi, unaffected by the mist, and coughed to get Mercury's attention.

"Excellent work Sailor Mercury! Now we just need to destroy this youma and..."

"No!" Mercury rounded on the confused cat, "There is a person inside it. Zoysite did something to him that changed him into that thing. No what other abilities do I have to trap him? I can't remember too clearly."

"Zoysite? How do you know...? Later. As for your other question. You don't have anything else at the moment. I know each Senshi has more power, but that will only happen when you've matured into your powerrrraackk..!!"

Mercury grabbed the cat and was shacking her violently as she exclaimed, "What do you mean that's my only power?!"

"He.. hey Luna? What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked a hand to her head as she tried to stop the world from spinning. 

"Sailor Moon, use the Moon Wand I gave you this morning, with it you can seal the shadow in that young man away." 

"Huh? Shadow? Man? What are you taking about?" Sailor Moon was very confused and her headache was not helping any. Luna would've pulled her hair if she was human, instead, she leapt from Mercury's not-so-gentle arms and landed on Sailor Moon's stomach. "No time to explain. Just take your Wand out, point it at the youma and say: 'Moon Healing Escalation.' Got it?"

"Um.. right." Sailor Moon stood up and seeing the youma blindly fail about in the fog, reached into her subspace pocket for the Moon Wand. "MOON..." White power gathered as she drew the Wand in a large circle around her. "HEALING..." She held the Wand aloft as the power lanced out at the youma. "ESCALATION!!" The power ripped into Doc Terror as it cried out before fading away, leaving a tired doctor Ono Tofu to collapse on the park ground. "Yes!" Sailor Moon cried happily, "Moondusted!"

Mercury smiled at her companions' antics before walking toward the fallen doctor, powering down as she went. Ami reached his side as he recovered consciousness. "Hey doc, you okay?" Ami asked him.

Tofu blinked a bit before smiling ruefully, "We seam to have reversed positions my dear."

Ami smiled and nodded, "It looks that way. You had best go back to Nerima now. I wish you luck on overcoming your... condition. And I'll think about what you said."

Tofu nodded and got to his feet. "I think I shall do just that. I was a pleasure meeting you... I don't believe I caught your name."

"Ami, Ami Mizuno."

"Mizuno? Any relation to a Dr. Yuri Mizuno? She was one of my teachers back in med. school."

Ami blinked in surprise, "Yes, she's my mother."

"Ah, and a joy you must be. Give her my regards. I hope to see you again Mizuno-san." Tofu bowed and left the park. Ami watched him go, feeling very proud of herself and her actions that day. Usagi, Luna held close, walked up behind her friend and newfound Senshi and began talking a mile a minute.

"Wow your Sailor Mercury that's soo coooll what 'til you meet the others although you kinda already did by the way what's with you and that cute guy and what about earlier why did you run out so suddenly...."

Both Luna and Ami sighed as Usagi continued to pelt Ami with question after question as they left the park.

From a nearby tree, a single figure watched the two with a satisfied smile. Tuxedo Kamen nodded once before leaving in another direction. The Dark Kingdom beat him to the first Rainbow Crystal, but Sailor Moon had another ally now. A very competent ally it seamed. Things were going to get even more interesting now.

End Chapter 2

Next time on **_Cursed Waters_**: Personality clash! Makoto tells the others about her new crush! And: "Hey Jupiter, who's the moron in the tux?"

Author's Notes:

Wow! This is my largest chapter ever! I have a new standard to live up to. The astute reader will have caught the changed scene at the arcade. I decide to base this series _mainly_ on the anime but with influences from the manga. I know Dr. Tofu wasn't the first Crystal Carrier but hey, can't have a crossover with out playing with others from the series. Expect to see more of the Nerima Crew as the story progresses. Well, until next time!


	3. Hopes, Dreams and Realities

Since my 'awakening' at the park, I've found that the personalities of the 'new' senshi are different in subtle ways from their previous incarnations during the Silver Millennium, of which only Luna and myself seem to have any clear memories. Because of this, I continue to see brief glimpses of their old ones mixed into their current personalities.

_Rei Hino, the new Sailor Mars, is a miko of all things! I find it fitting that she uses a fire to focus her other abilities, it matches her still fiery personality. She has a confidence bordering on arrogance. I almost turned out much the same before Jusenkyou. She has a rather volatile relationship with Usagi, to most people it would seem that the two of them hate each other, and yet she dose what ever she can to protect Usagi, even if it means endangering herself. Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, is pretty closes to her old self, a romantic tomboy through and through. A firm defender of what she believes in and those she cares for. This time around she also seems to have an amazing talent in the kitchen, I hope she has a chance to run a restaurant like she dreams of. I will value her friendship even if I can't have her love._

_And then there's Usagi Tsukino, I'm not too sure about her. I can't remember any Sailor Moon back in the Silver Millennium but Luna insists that is who she is. However, I can recall myths and legends about other senshi who were a great deal more powerful then the rest of us in the Inner Court, I wonder if Usagi is one of them? Every time I look at her, I can feel recognition right on the tip of awareness and yet I can't grasp it, it's as though something keeps me from remembering. Time will tell us about the one Luna has chosen as our leader, in the meantime, I will protect and aid her to the best of my abilities._

**Cursed Waters**

An alternate beginning

Featuring the Sailor Senshi

Chapter Three

Hopes, Dreams and Realities

Her breath was coming in ragged gulps, her legs felt like they were on fire and her vision was starting to blur, but she still struggled to keep up with the tall man holding her arm. Even as the trees in the park slid by her eyes, her feet somehow navigating the uneven terrain, her companion kept charging between the trees, his long, auburn, hair streaming behind him. Naru Osaka was not sure how the events just a short while ago had come to pass, why the strange blonde man had kidnapped her or what he meant by the things he had said. But when Masato broke through the window and rescued her like a knight of old, she was sure everything would turn out right. Their conversation in the park where she bandaged his wound, less then a minute gone, had reviled much to her. She wasn't sure about Mas… Nephrite's intentions to her, but she trusted him.

Naru's foot finally gave out on her and with a painful cry she went down. Nephrite immediately stopped and was by her side in an instant.

"Naru? Are you all right?" He asked in his cold voice. The lack of emotion toward her once would have had her cringing, but she knew he did care for her in some way. His rescue of her proved that.

"I… I'm fine Nephrite-san. You should leave me. I'm only slowing you down, I can hide and sneak out later." His eyes narrowed at her for a second before he dismissed her suggestion.

"Nonsense girl. Zoysite knows what you look like and he is hunting you as well. I can take him and his playmates, you can't."

Naru smiled at his unspoken but obvious protective streak toward her. She was just about to respond when Nephrite lunged forward and tackled her, the two of them rolled out of the way as a cluster of spear-like creations pelted their previous position. Naru heard laughter she recognized as Zoysite's echo around them.

"Isn't this touching? The mighty Neflite brought low by a weak, little human girl. I'm doing you a favor by killing you Neflite, really." The effeminate general appeared hovering among the tree branches as three creatures emerged from the shadows beyond.

Naru's eyes widened as the next few minutes blurred together. She saw Nephrite shout back at Zoysite, the blonde man leaving and his creatures attacking. Sailor Moon (How did she know about this? Naru briefly wondered) arriving and, after a few crucial seconds of indecision, joining Nephrite. Then the spears were filling her sight as they raced toward her. She blinked as the image was replaced by Nephrite's chest; she caught him as he fell forward. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the jagged holes in his back made by the attack meant for her. The three Sailors and three youma disappeared from her mind as she held Nephrite, his green blood starting the stain the ground.

"Nephrite?" She asked, her voice, like her heart, breaking as tears fell from her eyes

"Naru, don't be sad for me." The dark general told her, "It… was worth it… to see… you safe." He tried to smile at her but a cough was forced from him. "I… I don't think… we'll be able… to have that… sundae after all." He finally managed a smile as Naru's tear-streaked face filled his sight, just before everything faded.

"Nephrite? Nephrite?!" Naru's sobs increased as the body of her love, Nephrite, General of the Dark Kingdom, dissolved in a shower of lights that drifted up into the cold night sky. Her torn sleeve, stained with his blood, fell into her lap. Clutching the last remnant of Nephrite, Naru screamed her anguish to the sky. 

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Naru?" The door to her room opened as her mother rushed to her daughter's side. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

Even in the face of her mother's obvious concern, Naru Osaka found herself unable to do more then cry on her shoulder. As she had been doing every night since then.

)O+  +O(

Shading her eyes from the afternoon sun, Ami gazed at the shrine Usagi had said the other Senshi would be. Thinking of her new friend, Ami again wondered what was bothering her. She had spent the entire day staring at an empty seat with an expression of depression on her face. Ami hadn't been around her too much, but she could tell that depressed wasn't an emotion Usagi felt very often or for long. Making this daylong funk she was in concerning. The transformed boy made a mental note to try and work a question about it into the meeting… if she could handle it. _Jupiter._ Shaking her head, Ami started up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

Sweeping the stone courtyard was not something Rei considered a chore like most would. She set a rhythm for herself and just let her mind go. It was a sort of meditation for her, like before the Sacred Fire, except it soothed her mind and calmed her body. When she was sweeping, hours would vanish like minutes, and her problems were either settled or well on their way to being so. It took the voice calling her name three tries before Rei noticed the other girl standing in front of her; hand on her hip and an amused smile on her face.

"Oh! Mako-chan, I didn't see you there for a second."

"Yeah. I guessed. Although I'm pretty sure I know the answer, has Usagi shown up yet?"

"You're right, you do know the answer." Rei didn't bother to mask the annoyance she felt. "Neither has this supposed 'Sailor Mercury' Usagi was going off about last night. You find out anything from odango-atama today?"

Makoto strolled over to the patio surrounding the temple and house. Tossing her book bag to the ground, the tall girl leaned against a support pillar to wait for Rei to finish her chore.

"Nah, Usa-chan was distracted be something all day. I think she's worried about Naru."

"Naru? Why? We saved her didn't we?" 

Makoto thought Rei might have been joking, but the honest confusion on the shrine maiden's face shot that theory down. Suppressing a sigh, Makoto opened her mouth to reply, but the words froze in her throat as her eyes fixed on the figure standing beneath the archway. Rei blinked at Makoto's stalled expression before following her eyes, her own narrowed at the familiar form slowly approaching the two Senshi.

Ami could feel the guarded suspicion the white and red clad shrine maiden was directing at her. She recognized both from the arcade the day before and, though her heart was pounding with mixed emotions, she screwed her courage together and started crossing the distance between them. A brief eternity later, she was in speaking range and still hadn't thought of a way to start. Fortunately, Rei knew of one.

"I recognize you." She stated coldly, drawing a surprised look from Makoto, "What do you want here?"

Ami winced at the miko's cold demeanor and almost turned before, forcibly, reminding herself that she swore she would not back down this time. Taking a deep breath, Ami bowed to both girls as she addressed them. "Hello. I'm Ami Mizuno, pleased to meet you. I was told by Usagi-san that this was the Senshi meeting." As she rose, she pulled out her henshin pen and showed it to Makoto and Rei.

Both girls blinked at the pen. Rei brought her gaze back to Ami's face before raising an eyebrow. Makoto was more enthusiastic in her own demonstration. She launched herself off the post and slapped the startled Ami on the back while leading her forward.

"Hi! I'm Makoto Kino, but everyone calls me Mako-chan. You must be Sailor Mercury, Usagi told us about you last night, although she never did get around to saying your civilian name. Nah she was too busy telling us about your fight yesterday. Oh by the way, she's Rei Hino, don't feel too bad, we all got the silent treatment from her at first, she just needs to get to know you."

Makoto led the smaller blue-haired girl into the back of the shrine where they held their meetings. Rei watched the two disappear behind the shrine, her eyes narrowed at their departing backs before scanning the courtyard again. Still no sign of Usagi. With a 'humph' of annoyance, Rei set her broom on the ground and walked after the other two Senshi.

)O+  +O(

"Zoysite! Appear before me!" The cry had barely faded before the blonde general teleported before his queen, already kneeling.

"Yes my Queen?"

Beryl, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, smiled down at her third general as she sat upon her stone throne, her hands slowly passing over her crystal scepter and bright red hair flowing above her. It was so nice to have a general who actually got his job done, she thought as her eyes drifted to a small gem resting in a red cushion beside her.

"Ah Zoysite, we are pleased with your success in retrieving the first nijizuishou. But there are still six more to be had and six more of our warriors to unleash on the Senshi."

"I thank you, My Queen" Zoysite replied, kneeling just a fraction lower with a satisfied smile on his face. Before he could continue however, Queen Beryl's voice cut over him.

"However, we are not pleased with the appearance of yet _another_ Sailor Senshi, or with the defeat of our warrior." Beryl narrowed her red eyes as she cautioned her minion. "I do hope you won't disappoint me as your predecessors have. It was incidents such as this that started them on the path to ruination."

Zoysite gulped at the thinly veiled threat before working up the nerve to respond. "I understand my Queen. I shall not fail you. My preparations are complete for the retrieval of the next crystal."

"Good. Make sure you do not fail. Dismissed!"

"Yes my Queen." Zoysite bowed once more before teleporting away. In the private chambers he shared with Kunzite, the Third General picked the kurozuishou up from his dresser. He gazed into its depths for a few seconds, envisioning the rewards both Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia would bestow on him for the success of his mission. Giggling, he cast the crystal from him as he invoked the magic. "Kurozuishou, show me the next Carrier of a nijizuishou!" As the image appeared, Zoysite smiled. "Too easy." Still chuckling, he faded from sight.

)O+  +O(

Ami was sure she was in hell. While waiting for Usagi to arrive, the Senshi were passing time in Rei's room talking. First she had to listen to Rei go off about Usagi's shortcomings. Then it got worse, Ami tried to keep the heartbroken expression off her face as she listened to Ty… Makoto destroy her dreams as she raved about a boy she was interested in.

"…should've seen how he looked in that gi," Makoto was saying, stars in her eyes, "The way he moved was just…" A soft chime interrupted her.

The brunette blinked before pulling a small, calculator-sized device from her schoolbag, Ami recognized the communicator from Mercury's memories. As Makoto answered, Ami felt a chill run down her spin, turning her head slightly, she saw Rei still glaring at her. The miko's near-hostile attitude toward her had intimidated the blue-haired girl at first, but new it was starting to really get on her nerves. Ami stared coldly back at Rei as Mako-chan's conversation wsa ignored by both until she lowered the communicator with a sigh.

"That was Usagi," Makoto told the two girls with her, "She won't be able to make it today; she's going to the movies with Naru to help her over Nephrite." The brunette sighed as she lowered the communicator. She remembered the incident at the park that resulted in the death of one of the Dark Kingdom's generals. Even though they were not in the same class, Makoto had been worried about the redhead, especially after hearing Usagi say that she hadn't been in class since then. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rei exclaimed, "She would rather go to the movies then attend a meeting! I say we should remove Usagi as leader. She is not in the least serious about her responsibilities or duties."

Ami had had enough of listening quietly to this little girl almost consistently insult her friend. Slamming her hand on the table drew the attention of both senshi, but hers was focused on Rei. "If this is how a typical meeting goes, I'm not surprised Usag… _Usa-chan,_ doesn't want to show! Since I've been here you've done almost nothing except glare at me and say how bad Sailor Moon is at being leader." Both of the girls were staring at her in shock, however, Ami saw anger start to rise in Rei's eyes, but she had worked up too much momentum to stop now. "If you really feel that way, then _you_ can leave. Usa-chan and I handled Zoysite and his minion fine without your help. We can do it again if need be."

"How dare you!" Rei snapped as Ami drew another breath. "I've been at this a lot longer then you have Miss Einstein. In every battle, she's done more to hinder our side then to help. Even in your battle, all she did was draw fire and get thrown at you. Don't try to deny it, Usagi said so herself!"

"Hey guys," Makoto tried to defuse the two arguing girls, "This really isn't constructive. We… uh? Guys?" She looked between to two before laying her head on the table. They were both ignoring her completely. The Senshi of Jupiter really, really, _really_ hoped they would work this out. "And I thought a Rei/Usagi argument was bad." She mumbled.

"What you seam to be conveniently forgetting, shrine maiden, is that it was Usagi who healed Tofu, and it has always been Sailor Moon who has finished the fights that you've been in. I did some research last night, I know." Ami shot back. In a remote corner of her mind, Ami marveled at what she was doing. Before Jusenkyou, Ranma would've been completely lost in a verbal fight while Princess Mercury, though an excellent debater, backed out from most confrontations if given a chance. With the merging of their two personalities, the Ranma/Ami personality was now just as confident in a mental challenge as in a physical one.

"No, it was the _wand_ that healed him. As for our previous battles, yes it was Sailor Moon who killed the youma, but there's no way you can say that we _can't_ kill one. Sailor Moon may have a lot of raw power, but Makoto and I can do just as much damage, it would just be over a longer period. Which, I might add, is more then you can do." Rei sat back with her arms over her chest, a smug smile on her face. _It takes more then a high IQ to win a fight with me girl!_ She thought to herself, as the blue-haired girl across from her remained silent. The miko frowned when Ami suddenly smiled; it wasn't a nice smile.

"You don't trust Luna I see." Was all she said.

"What!?!"

Ami raised an eyebrow before replying with just the right amount of disdain. "I wasn't aware you had a hearing problem. Do you want me to say it again? You. Don't. Trust. Luna." Makoto was now looking back and forth like a tennis spectator, her eyes wide and mouth just hanging open.

"What does Luna have to do with this?" Rei demanded.

"Why it's very simple. I'm sure even you can understand it." Ami leaned forward to press her point. "Luna chose Usagi as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. If you want Usagi replaced as leader, with yourself I'd imagine, then you're saying you don't trust Luna's judgment." Ami sat back, mirroring Rei's earlier pose. _Beat that._ She thought.

"She has a point" Both heads whirled in surprise at Makoto's voice. They had completely forgotten she was there. Surprising a sigh, Makoto continued. "Luna did choose Usagi to lead the Senshi, and has continued to insist that she be the leader, regardless of how she sometimes acts. You saying that you think she shouldn't be can be interpreted to mean you don't think Luna made the right choice." Rei sat still, the trembling of her shoulders the only sign of her anger. As hard as she thought, she couldn't come up with a way to counter what Ami said. 

It was to this scene that Luna, who had ended up walking to the shrine after finally accepting that Usagi was not going to show up at all instead of just late, finally pushed through the door. It was unfortunate that Rei had her back to the door.

"AAAGGGHHH!!! C-C-C-C-C-C-CAT!!!!!"

The two, battled-hardened senshi blinked as one as they looked at the space formally occupied by their newest member. Also as one, they looked up at Rei's ceiling at the trembling blue-haired girl. The trembling, blue-haired girl who was now holding onto a smooth ceiling with only her hands.

"Well," Makoto finally ventured, "That's something you don't see every day. Even if you're us."

A stunned Rei could only nod dumbly.

"Oh, Ami!" Luna cringed, "I'm sorry, I forgot about your fear of cats… um… just out of curiosity, how are you doing that?"

)O+  +O(

Naru Osaka left her two friends to continue to the movies without her, she had seen someone she needed to talk to as the three friends passed a cemetery. Naru had been surprised when Usagi had arrived with Umino in tow; she was even more surprised to find that she had missed him as well as Usagi. Their presence brought her out of the circle she had been running in since Nephrite died. As she walked among the headstones, Naru realized she was ready to move on but first, she had to say goodbye one final time. Finally, she saw the priest she had spotted earlier. Hurrying her steps, the young girl approached the robed man walking among the stones. He turned to face her as she neared, a gentle smile on his face.

"Welcome my child." He greeted her warmly, "What can I do for you?"

"Ah… I'm sorry to bother you sir…" Naru started tentatively before trailing off.

"Nonsense, it is the duty of a servant of God to offer aid to all who ask. Merely ask and I shall do whatever I can to aid you."

Naru took comfort in the priests' words and, after taking a deep breath, started to tell him her troubles. The priest, Father Malcolm, listened to the young girls story, weighing each word gravely and waiting to the end of her tale before speaking. When he did speak, he told her of the glory and grace of his God, and assured her that her departed friend was not in pain any more and was in a better place, watching over her.

"Are… are you sure he is? I mean… he did some pretty terrible things in his past." Naru timidly ventured.

Father Malcolm smiled at the small red head before him. "Yes my child. What ever he did in the past, his actions concerning you tell me that he wished to repent those deeds. God only asks that you start on the path; His grace will be with you from your first step. Forgiveness, my child, is always given to those who truly wish it."

Naru smiled at him before hugging him in thanks. As she released him, a spiteful voice that had haunted her nightmares was heard again.

"What a load of garbage." Both turned to see the blonde dark general floating a couple of meters above the ground. "I can't believe Neflite willingly died for you."

"You knew Nephrite?" Naru ask before recognizing the person before her.

"Forget about Neflite." Zoysite sneered, "Neflite was weak and stupid. He deserved everything he got."

The priest frowned, ever so slightly, at the newcomer, taking his mid-air seated position stoically. "That is not a very good thing to say to a grieving woman good sir."

The dark general laughed mockingly before coming to a rest on top of one of the headstones. "Do you think I care? I'm only here for one reason. You. I've come to take the nijizuishou and release your true self. Although continuing to come across the Carriers as they're giving out advice to weak human girls is getting very annoying."

Naru's eyes widened as Zoysite pulled a familiar dark colored crystal from… somewhere… and held it just above his hand. "That's Nephrite's crystal! I know you! You're the one that had those things kill him!"

Zoysite let lose another peal of laughter before responding. "How right you are little girl." The smirk disappeared from his face as he turned to look at Father Malcolm. "But enough wasting time! Welcome back to the Dark Kingdom, Father! ZOI!" The beam of light lanced into Father Malcolm's chest and showed a small green crystal within. Naru screamed and frantically charged the effeminate general. Zoysite frowned at the girl before swatting her away. "Go away child. You're no match for me!"

"She may not be," A strong voice, laced with outrage cut across the field. "But _I_ am!" Sailor Moon had arrived.

After noticing that Naru had left them, Usagi backtracked along their path until she finally saw her friend in a cemetery, talking to a priest. When she saw Zoysite appear, she broke into a dead run and, after sending a hurried signal to the other Senshi, transformed in time to see Naru hit. _Again, _She thought, _Again the Dark Kingdom interferes with Naru's life! First Jedite, then the incidents with Nephrite, and now _this_ creep wants in on the club! I've had enough with this!_ "Cemeteries are places to pay our respect to lost loved ones, and priests are to offer guidance and comfort! I will not allow you to desecrate either! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon…I will punish you!"

Zoysite ignored the moon brat and concentrated on the nijizuishou in the priest before him. As the crystal emerged, he smiled and held out his hand for it while taunting the near by girl.

"We've all heard your little speech before, Sailor Moon; but why don't you tell it to my friend here?" Zoysite laughed again as the crystal neared his hand. Just before he could grasp it, however, a red streak flashed by. Imbedded in front of Sailor Moon was a single red rose. The sailor-suited defender of love and justice tore her gaze away from the rose and brought it to the tuxedo-clad man who had thrown it. Zoysite did not take advantage of Sailor Moon's distraction, he was busy trying to find where the crystal had been deflected.

"Tuxedo Kamen! You've come to save me again!" She squealed happily.

"Eyes forward Sailor Moon!" The masked hero commanded fiercely, already jumping after the blonde General. "You still have an opponent to deal with!" With that, Tuxedo Kamen left Sailor Moon and jumped after the Dark General.

"Wait… Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Vultinator!"

"Huh?" Whirling around, Sailor Moon saw that, in place of Father Malcolm, a tall red haired and blue-skinned man with gray wings and boxers' clothes was bearing down on her. "EEEEEKKKKK!!!"

)O+ +O(

Meanwhile, Ami and Makoto were tearing down a crowed street on their way to the cemetery. Makoto chanced a quick glance at the small, blue haired girl that was keeping pace with her, and remembered the events of a few minutes ago with concern.

They had just gotten Ami calmed down (and off the ceiling), when a frantic call from Usagi saying that Naru was being attacked again came, Ami had jumped to her feet demanding that they go to her aid.

"Why?" Rei had said, "Don't you have faith in her abilities?" Ami just glared at the dark haired miko before responding.

"Yes I do," She told Rei in a voice colder then her attack, "But the point of a team is that she doesn't _have_ to be alone! Now, are you coming, or are you going to sit and sulk?"

Rei's teeth made in audible sound as they ground together, but the Senshi of Mars did not move. Ami held her gaze a moment longer before shifting her glacial eyes to the Senshi of Jupiter. Makoto gulped, looked imploringly to Rei, but Rei remained seated. Sighing, Makoto got to her feet and nodded. "Let's go." With that, the two Senshi left the temple and started toward the cemetery.

_I really don't like this._ Makoto thought as she ran. _The Senshi should stick together! What's wrong with Rei? And why did I take Ami's side so quickly? It was almost as though it was a familiar position to me…_ Further soul searching was placed on hold as the two girls arrived at the church-front. Ducking behind some thick bushes and trees, they retrieved their henshin pens and held them high.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"

A pillar of light engulfed each young woman as the ancient magic surged in their bodies, transforming them into Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Ice, and Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Lightning. After a second to readjust to their heightened senses, the two ran around to back of the church. The sounds of combat reached their ears as they turned the corner. Mercury jerked to a halt and found she could only stare. Jupiter, noticing her teammates' sudden stop, turned to her in concern. Mercury was facing the fight with her jaw just hanging and her eyes wide. Jupiter saw what, or more precisely who, she was staring at, smirked and was about to comment when Mercury shock herself out of her stupor and turned to the brunette Senshi with a curious look on her face and something else in her eyes.

"Jupiter? Who's the moron in the tux?"

It took all of Jupiter's will power to not fall over, as it was, she developed a severe twitch in her right eye as she looked to Mercury with a strained expression and a sweet drop behind her head.

"Umm… that's Tuxedo Kamen." She finally offered lamely.

"Tuxedo Kamen eh…" Mercury looked back at the evening-suited fighter in contemplation for a short period before turning back to Jupiter with a concise evaluation of her opinion. "He's a dork."

This time, Jupiter couldn't stop herself from falling. "What do you mean by that?" She demanded as she got back up. "He helps us out whenever we're in a jam and always rescues Sailor Moon when she's in serious danger."

"Please, what kind of moron would go into battle in a evening suit!?" Jupiter had no answer so Mercury continued on, "I mean what we ware might not be the height of decency, but at least it allows us to fight well. Look at him," She waved a hand toward the fighting pair a short distance away, "His cape is not at all practical for close quarters combat and the tuxedo, while looking nice, is not cut to allow ease of movement. At least he has _some_ training in the Art." Mercury fell silent and watched the battle for a few seconds more before finally snapping after Tuxedo Kamen was thrown for the third time. "Oh this is just too pathetic. Jupiter, find Moon and see if she needs any help. I'll stop Tux-Boy here from making a total mockery of male heroes." Without waiting for either question or agreement, Sailor Mercury launched across the headstones to the struggling men a short distance away.

Jupiter watched her teammate sail over the stone littered field with the ease of the mist she cast and wondered to herself, _Why is she so concerned with the image of male heroes? It's not like she is one._ Shaking her head, she turned away from the battle and started to scan the remainder of the cemetery for signs of Sailor Moon. Spotting a flash of light from the corner of her eye, Sailor Jupiter barely registered it before she was moving toward it. The tall Senshi arrived in time to see Umino tackle Naru out of the way of a… flying boxing glove? Silently adding another mark to her 'Strange forms youma take' list, Jupiter moved over to the two civilians and helped them to their feet.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, trying not to sound as though she knew either personally. "You had best leave the area. You can't help us here." Both teens nodded and stumbled away, Jupiter noticed that Umino had taken a cut on his arm from shrapnel when the glove had exploded. Mentally crossing her fingers that he was okay, Jupiter looked for her leader. A startled exclamation to her left and she found Sailor Moon jumping out of the path of a large, winged man with boxing gloves.

"Sailor Moon!" She cried, already charging the youma. The creature turned to the newcomer, a crazed smile on his lips. With a shrill cry, he lifted his arm and launched the boxing glove at the approaching warrior, another glove formed over his hand in a flash of red light. As Sailor Jupiter spotted the missile, a small rod extended from the tiara on her head, electricity crackling along its length. "Supreme Thunder," Her arms crossed in front of her, her last and index finger extended on both hands. Jupiter felt the charge build above her, and, when she sensed it ready, threw her arms wide and willed the energy at her target with a final shout. "Crash!" The bolt of lightning arced from her tiara and connected with the incoming glove. With a fierce flash of light, the glove vanished and Vultinator cringed back, blinded by the explosion. Jupiter's lips curled into a small, satisfied smile as she felt her fist land firmly on the things stomach. Vultinator staggered back a few steps, clutching the bruised area. "Now Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried.

"Right!" Sailor Moon responded. Withdrawing the Moon Rod form her storage space, Sailor Moon began to build up her attack. "Moon Healing Escalation!" She called as the light surrounded Vultinator and restored him to Father Malcolm.

Jupiter ran to the tired blonde with a bright smile. "Well Sailor Moon, looks like we've 'dusted another one."

Moon just smiled at her friend before remembering, "Tuxedo Kamen! Where did he go?!" She asked, frantically looking around for sight of him.

"Umm…" Jupiter trailed off, remembering Mercury's words earlier, "Sailor Mercury is aiding him against Zoysite."

"What!" The pigtailed girl shrieked, "We've got to help him!" Her exhaustion forgotten, Sailor Moon turned and charged blindly into the cemetery.

Jupiter sighed before calling after her absent-minded leader. "Sailor Moon!" When the blonde head turned to face her, the tall brunette raised a hand in another direction. "They're over there!" Moon's blue eyes blinked a few times before Jupiter's words went through, when they did; she corrected her course and took off in the new direction. Jupiter watched her go before chuckling and shaking her head before she ran after her.

)O+ +O(

Tuxedo Kamen winced as he pulled himself up from the ground where Zoysite had knocked him down with an energy blast. Part of his mind wondered why he was so involved in the fight this time. He usually stayed in the background, with the exceptions of a few times against Neflite. There was something about those crystals he saw Zoysite pull from both men however, though he wasn't sure how, Tuxedo Kamen knew those crystals were the key to his identity. Somehow, he knew that those crystals were the key to everything, if he had all of them, then… then… 

He mentally sighed is frustration at his lack of knowledge, somewhat surprised that he was suddenly concerned about it now. Normally, he became aware whenever Sailor Moon was in danger, saved her and left. It was the end all, be all of his existence and he never questioned it, until now.  Firming his resolve, the evening clad hero, pulled his feet under him and was preparing to lunch himself at the smirking general when he caught a flash of motion just behind him.

Sailor Mercury, he believed the new one was called, was jumping over headstones at an exceptional rate, even for a Senshi. In the time it took him to blink, she had crossed the distance between herself and the General and, as he watched in shock (and a small amount of vengeful glee), she extended her right leg and planted it firmly in Zoysite's back. The startled expression on the floating man's face was, Tuxedo Kamen thought, exquisite.

He raised his eyes from the fallen general and looked at the sailor-suited girl standing on his back with her arms beneath her breasts and satisfied smirk that mirrored his own.

"I thank you Sailor Mercury," He began, nodding graciously to her.

"Save it," She said, cutting him off, "You needed the help Cape-Boy."

Tuxedo Kamen was glad the masquerade mask that covered his suddenly twitching eye. _Cape-Boy?_ "Ah… Yes, well…" The normally eloquent hero found himself at a loss for words. He was spared from the confident smirk being directed on him by the sudden shifting of Mercury's footstool. Zoysite had remained stunned following the surprise attack, but he was recovered now and very mad. Those insects had gotten dirt on his clean and pretty uniform! Calling upon the dark energies that flowed through him, the Dark Kingdom general pushed up, upsetting the balance of Sailor Mercury and requiring her to jump off.

"You pitiful little insects!" He raged, "I'll kill you for this insult!" A ripple of darkness passed through the air into Zoysite's hands, forming a sphere of energy that he hurled at the blue haired girl. Mercury knew she could've just stepped to the side and avoided the blast, but seeing the mad general had reminded her of one of Genma's lessons. A mad enemy makes mistakes. Therefore, deciding to aggravate his condition, she casually jumped over the ball and landed mere inches in front of him. Lightning fast, grabbed his nose between two fingers of her right hand and brought her left hand slapping down across them similar to what she (he at the time) had seen in her mother's video collection of old American comedies.

Reeling back, Zoysite soon realized that while the attack did very little damage, it was an insult. He growled at the smirking girl before him, and took a step toward her. A second streak landed in front of him, glancing down, he saw a red rose between himself and the girl. Soon a second smirking face, this one belonging to Tuxedo Kamen, joined Mercury's. The blonde general was glaring at the two of them when he heard a sound from his right, a quick glance showed Sailor Jupiter fast approaching, with Sailor Moon behind her. Seeing both the direction of his gaze and the tightening of his jaw, Sailor Mercury's smirk was replaced by a dead serious frown.

"Do you think you can take all four of us Zoysite?" She asked in an icy voice, "(Do you really want to try?)"

At hearing the last sentence in Lunarian, the common language back in the Silver Millennium, Zoysite's eyes briefly widened and then narrowed as he took in the form before him. Finally, with a low growl, he jumped into the air and floated away from the forces gathering against him.

"This isn't over Kirris," He told the girl, "Not by a long shot." With that, the general vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Tuxedo Kamen hadn't even waited for the smaller man to finish before he was heading to the green crystal flashing on the ground. He was reaching for it when a gloved hand moved past him and snatched it from the ground. Whirling, he glared at Sailor Mercury who was examining the small gem with interest.

"Give it to me." He commanded.

Mercury's eyes hardened at the whip of command directed at her, before tossing the crystal in the air and swiping it again in an iron grip as she held the man's gaze. Both fighters held their position for a heartbeat more before Tuxedo Kamen lunged. Mercury fell back before his outstretched arm and turned her body allowing it to pass in front of her as she brought her right palm across the front of his chest with deceptive power. Neither combatant noticed the glittering gold object fly from Tuxedo Kamen's vest and disappear behind a row of headstones. The caped man fell back, whizzing and holding his chest. After regaining his breath, Tuxedo Kamen looked at the Senshi with a small smile. 

"Very well Sailor Mercury," He told her, "I'll let you hold on to it, for now." He straightened and met Mercury's cold gaze with one of his own. "But make no mistake; the nijizuishou will be mine."

"Tuxedo Kamen!" A bright voice called. Both looked at the other two Senshi approaching before returning their gaze to the other. With a slight nod, Tuxedo Kamen turned and walked to the cemetery gate without a backward glance. Mercury watched him go with a small frown on her face.

"What are you hiding?" She wondered before turning to great her fellow Senshi.

Sailor Jupiter arrived first switching her eyes between Mercury and where Tuxedo Kamen left. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Mercury answered shortly. She turned to show the tall brunette the crystal in her palm. "This is what the Dark Kingdom is after. They seam to be called nijizuishou. I'm not sure what they want them for, but I think we need watch out for them. Twice now they've pulled one of these things from someone, turning them into a youma, but it's the crystals that they want."

"Hey guys!" Sailor Moon called as she ran up to them, something clenched in her hands. "Where did Tuxedo Kamen go?"

"Vanished again." Jupiter told her leader with a half-grin, knowing what was coming next.

"Ohhh!" Sailor Moon squealed, "He's soooo mysterious! Showing up at the nick of time and then vanishing." The blonde-haired girl sighed, hands beside her cheek, a blush on her face and stars in her eyes. Jupiter chuckled and even Mercury couldn't suppress the grin beneath her arched eyebrow. Jupiter placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder, not noticing the slight tensing of her muscles.

"Come on Mercury," She told her companion cheerfully, "Let's leave Usagi to her day with her other friends."

"Oh Kami! Naru! Umino! Where did they go? Are they alright?" Sailor Moon swiveled her head about, pigtails flying, trying to find her friends.

"Take it easy Usa-chan," Jupiter hastened to assure her friend, "They're over there and fine. Umino got a cut but I don't think it's serious." She finished talking to air as Sailor Moon, barely remembering to power down, was already running after her two friends. With a sigh, Jupiter turned to Mercury. "Let's go. She'll be fine now." Together, the two Senshi left the cemetery and went back to their other lives. 

Meanwhile, Usagi was sitting by her friends in a nearby park. The disguised heroine was relaxing when she noticed something Naru was doing.

"Hey, isn't that Nephrite's?" She asked of Naru as she was wrapping the strip of cloth around Umino's wound.

"Yeah, but I think he'd be glad to see it used like this." The red-head told her, "I think I'm over him. I'll never forget him though. We didn't know each other long, but for how long it was, it was magical." She finished with a smile to her friend. One answered by a bright smile from her friend.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Usagi said honestly. Her gaze went to the object in her hands. It was a small, gold, star-shaped locket. With a flick of a finger, Usagi opened the cover and smiled softly at the gentile tune the locket played as a small silver crescent moon moved around a blue circle.

"Hey," Naru asked, looking down at the small device, "Where'd you get that?"

"Someone special gave it to me." Usagi replied.

"It's a nice tune." Umino said, with Naru's agreement.

"So," She teased the blond, "You got a boyfriend huh?" Usagi just smiled without responding, all her attention on the song and the vague memories and feelings they stirred.

End Chapter 3

Next time on **_Cursed Waters_**: Ranma faces his past as Ami questions her future. Sailor Mercury challenges Crimson with the lives of her friends at stake. This and more in Chapter Four: Questions of the Soul.

"Ami? Who's that?"

"My father."

ALSO COMING!!

You've read about their struggle in modern times. You've heard about the world they will make in the future. Now, see the events that preceded it all. **_Cursed Waters Special: To Thaw a Frozen Heart_**. The tail of Mercury and Jupiter's relationship from their first meeting to the Fall of the Moon and of the difficulties they faced before finding each other.

AN:

I would just like to say I have nothing against Mamoru, but I feel that Ranma would react like that if he saw him fighting as Tuxedo Kamen. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and the lack of updates. RL has severely limited my time to write. Also, I wish to thank Brian Drozd who pointed out a small mistake in Chapter 2 concerning Mako-chan's eye color. And to CCMax, Tofu was just joking when he was talking about reincarnation, he was trying to cheer Ami up. The fact that he was right was just a coincidence… really… um… why are you looking me like that?


End file.
